


Penelope

by skyhillian



Series: Through All the Distress [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, parental loss, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always hardest on the days when you remember them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penelope

    It's the days like this that make you crave a plate of your mother's fresh, home-made oatmeal raisin cookies. There's a torrential downpour outside and you've got a nasty chest cold that just won't go away, and whenever you were sick as  a child, your mother would make you cookies. Your step father would make his amazing rice for dinner, and it would make you feel better even though you were sick as a dog.

  
    The want for cookies makes you snuggle your fluffy pink pillow tighter. You miss your mother's hugs and the way her perfume smelled. You miss your step father's stories and his laugh. You miss the way that they told you that they loved you no matter what.

  
    The worst day of your life was their funeral. You had felt guilty then, and you feel guilty now. You try not to think about it, but on the days when you need your parents and they're not there any more, it's hard not to.


End file.
